


In Eight Seconds...

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the joyfulfeather's 8 Seconds Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stella, photograph

It was a box she hadn't opened in years, filled with mementos, letters, pictures and other things she couldn't bring herself to get rid of. Memories. She had rediscovered it after the fire, in the back corner of a closet emptied as she moved what was left to her new apartment.

Now she sat on the floor in her empty living room, the box sitting closed in front of her. As she removed the lid, Stella was flooded with memories of her childhood. The Bennetts. Mindy. The orphanage. At the very bottom was a file she'd never been able to bring herself to open, her records as a ward of the state which she'd received when she turned 18. Information, if there was any, about the family, the people, who had given her up. Something the fire had nearly taken away.

She opened it. A picture fell into her lap.


	2. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flack, badge

It wasn't easy giving that shiny piece of metal to the lieutenant. Those four digits were as much a part of him as his own name. It was his identity, _Donald Flack, Jr., NYPD Detective 1st Grade, badge number 8571_. He held it in his hand as if weighing it before handing it over. Weighing its worth, where its worth determined his worth. He knew he didn't kill Flemming and he knew Dr. Hammerbeck and the CSIs would prove it; that he could still wear this badge.

Like his badge, it was in someone else's hands now.


	3. Science Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hawkes &amp; Adam, science

"YES!" Adam jumped, pointing with both hands at the computer screen with a triumphant look. "Science rules, you drool!"

"Adam?"

He jumped, turning to see Hawkes standing in the doorway. He knew, without anyone telling him, that he was doing his best dear in headlights look and quickly looked away at the screen. "Uh, hi Doc."

"Is everything okay?" Hawkes stepped into the lab, glancing at the screen.

"Uh, yeah." Adam toed the floor. "Uh, Mac said that, you know, if I wasn't busy I could do other stuff on the computers. I was watching a YouTube clip. It was kinda cool."

"I bet," Hawkes said dryly, but with a grin. "So, what was it you were watching?"

"Um, well," he pointed at the file Hawkes was carrying, "don't you need me to do something?"

"It can wait," Hawkes shrugged, then laughed as Adam replayed the video he watched.


End file.
